Vibrations
by Tightpants182
Summary: Deafened by the infamous Battle of New York, Winona was just another broken orphan. Until she was adopted by Tony Stark. Years later, Winnie is sent to Asgard for her own safety, not knowing she carries half the danger with her.
1. Quiet is Violent

He'd gone too far this time and he knew it. The evidence was everywhere. Broken furniture, picture frames. Hell, there were even a few holes in the walls, plaster falling and collecting in small piles beneath them.

Then, there was the smell of blood and sweat. Stained linoleum in the kitchen, drag marks from broken fingernails. She'd made him so fucking angry, though. She knew how he got.

She'd been planning to leave for the night, stay at a "friend's". He knew the signs of cheating, afterall he did it himself. But a man has needs, and his woman had no right to do that to him!

He looked around, disgusted. He'd have to leave, her father would not overlook this.

Glancing at the prone, beaten, bloodied form of his girlfriend one last time, he grabbed his things and nearly left right then. But, he had one more idea.

 _*Vibrations*_

Steve kept telling Tony not to worry, Winnie had taken time away from her superhero family more than once. But Tony felt in his gut that things were different this time. And, without telling anyone but Vision, Tony had suited up and flown to her Brooklyn apartment.

It was a Sunday evening around 8 o'clock. Winnie always took Sundays off to relax at home. Saturdays were for friends, Fridays for homework.

The lights were off in her condo, but her car was outside. Was she sick? More worried now, Tony pushed the doorbell button.

No answer. He waited for a few minutes more, pushed it again, and then turned the knob. It wasn't even locked!

Inside, his worst fears were realised. He didn't know or care exactly what happened yet, Tony was more focused on his unconscious and beaten daughter.

Without hesitation he ordered Friday to run an assessment. Winnie had a broken cheekbone, several cracked ribs, sprains in both wrists and was missing 3 fingernails.

Friday recommended that he look around for her assailant. Further investigation of her home only found her missing fingernails, however, stuck in the woodgrain of her living room floor.

He felt ready to explode with rage. Carefully, he lifted his little girl, who cared that she was 25?, and flew to the nearest hospital.

 _*Vibrations*_

Winnie had never felt more pain in her life. Every breathe hurt, every readjustment in her hospital bed was agony. The doctor, through a certified interpreter, explained that most of the pain was coming from her ribs.

She was also feeling afraid, and even heartbroken. While Winnie couldn't remember precisely what happened, she knew that it was over between her and Adrian.

They had gotten in a fight, he was being controlling and accusatory again, and she had had enough. Told him to pack his shit. It had hurt. She loved him, but she always had this niggling feeling that he was using her to get to Tony Stark, her father.

A lot of men were like that towards her.

But, she realised, perhaps it was better her dad had never met him. Afterall, she could just say that they had broken up and… well, someone had broken in and beaten her up. No connection at all.

She couldn't tell him. He'd think it had happened before and ask more questions. It hadn't ever been this bad before. Usually the bruises weren't even visible, Adrian was a rough kind of person. It was just… hard to leave him.

Before she could try to process what had happened any more, though, her family arrived. She hadn't been able to peer into a mirror yet, but from their shocked, angry, and sad expressions, it was probably pretty bad.

Steve and Natasha had come, Bruce was missing although that wasn't surprising. He didn't need the stress. Then there was her father, and most surprising, Thor.

She waved them inside. The nurse looked unhappy, but the Stark family was the main benefactor of the hospital and could hardly complain.

The interpreter, no longer needed at the moment, left the family alone.

"What happened, Winnie?" Steve signed haltingly. He could follow along sign language well enough, but his own hand movements were never confident.

Winnie was able to speak, although it was rather toneless. She preferred sign language but with her hands in bad condition, she resorted to audible speech.

"I think someone broke in. It's all rather fuzzy."

"Where was Adrian?" This question was signed by Natasha. Her expression was rather dark and Winnie felt the urge to confess all right then. Instead, she stuck with the story.

"We broke up last night and he left."

"What was his name again?" Her father's tone was forbidding and she hesitated before spelling it.

"Interesting. Because some blood we found in your apartment was a match for someone named Adrian Bustemonte."

Winnie felt all blood drain from her face and she looked out the window, trying to breathe evenly. It wasn't working. And especially because of the next thing Tony Stark said.

Natasha stepped beside her and turned Winnie's head back to the group. Tony wasted no time.

"There was another DNA match. In the semen found… on you."

He was being kind. She could tell. Natasha touched her shoulder and stood by Steve's side once more.

Winnie said, finally. "I… Daddy… I don't even remember."

Crying hurt. It was agony, but that made it even harder to stop. Tony caged his anger momentarily and held his daughter until she fell asleep.

"I'll kill him." Tony said to his fellow Avengers. "I'll kill him stone cold dead."

Steve's face was a hard mask, the redness the only sign of his own struggle at tethering his rage. Thor had watched everything in silence, understanding the reason Tony contacted him slowly but surely.

"You want her to come to Asgard." Thor guessed.

Tony blinked, seemingly remembering the god's presence. "Yeah. Yes. I don't think she should go back to school. I'd keep her at the tower, but she'd resent it." Tony paused, mulling it over. "If we play it like a vacation, I think she'd be okay with it. She's been wanting to go for a long time, study your animals a bit."

Thor frowned. "I'm afraid mortals are very rarely invited to Asgard as leisure. But perhaps we can convince my father that it is for her protection. He is likely to grant asylum."

Steve opened his mouth, angry, but promptly shut it again from a jab of Natasha's elbow.

Tony decided to take what he could get. "I'd appreciate it more than you know, Thor."

Rarely through the years had Tony referred to the god of thunder by his birth name, and it seemed to impress upon him the importance of this task. Thor left promptly, using the Bifrost from the hospital's helicopter landing pad.

Tony looked over at his daughter. Her face was scrunched up, probably in pain from the crying. Her cheek had been broken in four places, likely from a punch. The plastic surgeon said she was lucky. The force should have shattered that entire side of her face and likely killed her.

Someone was going to die, and it wasn't Winona Stark.

He glanced at Nat. "Get all the information you can on Bustemonte. I'm gonna make the sick fuck regret he was born."

 _*Vibrations*_

Thor sought an audience with his father upon his arrival. Despite his future as crowned prince, the eldest Odinson was still nervous speaking to his father as King of the Nine Realms. He thought about seeking out Loki, Thor always felt like a stronger speaker around his brother, but dismissed the idea in the interest of time.

As it turned out, Loki was talking to their mother when Thor entered the throne room.

Odin greeted him right away, before he could even bow.

"My son, how was your visit to Midgard?"

"While I always enjoy the company of my mortal friends, it wasn't the leisurely visit I had hoped for."

"What troubles the Realm this time?" Frigga spoke up, sounding exasperated.

"Not the entire Realm, this time, Mother." Thor said, smiling slightly. "It's more of a personal matter this time. Tony Stark's daughter is in danger, and he has asked us to provide asylum for her."

"What kind of danger?" Loki asked.

Thor glanced at him, shocked by his participation, before saying, "A former lover nearly killed her."

"Barbarians." Loki muttered, directed towards Frigga.

"A man layed hands on her?" Frigga clarified.

"Yes."

She pressed her lips together until they were nearly white. His mother had always made an effort to help Aesir women in crisis. Her formidable gaze turned to her husband.

Odin frowned, feeling the weight of his wife's unhappiness.

"Very well, son. We grant the daughter of Stark sanctuary here until the Midgardians solve this problem. She will have the full protection of the royal family whilst here, because of your friend's continued efforts to bring justice to the Nine Realms."

Thor bowed deeply. "Thank you, father."

Odin granted him a small smile before waving him away. "I assume you will make sure her journey here as comfortable and seemless as possible, Thor."

Hearing a dismissal, Thor departed once more, stopping only to send a messenger to Jane about the situation. He was sure his wife would love the company of another Midgardian woman.

 _*Vibrations*_

The worst of it, Winnie thought, was that her mother wasn't there. She wanted her mom so badly, but the wife of Tony Stark had been caught in the crossfire some 10 years ago, and had not survived the trip to the hospital.

Natasha was there, though, holding her hand and signing rapidly with the other, distracting the younger girl during the dreaded, but necessary, pelvic examination.

She hadn't wanted an interpreter there for obvious reasons, and Natasha had volunteered without hesitation.

Natasha explained that pregnancy was possible, but since it had happened just the day before, she could take a "morning-after" pill, which Winnie agreed too, despite the fact that it would cause more pain and nausea.

The thought of carrying Adrian's child was more sickening, however, making the decision… not easier maybe, but logically simpler.

The exam was over. The doctor recommended lots of rest and a referral to a psychiatrist for trauma. Winnie left without making an appointment with said psychiatrist. Natasha said nothing of it.

The drive to her father's tower was blessedly short, and she made it to her own level just as she started to feel sick. Natasha stayed with her until Winnie fell into a fitful sleep.

 _*Vibrations*_

"Thor's back."

The Avengers were on the level that Tony referred to as "the Loft". Bruce had joined them, but refused to be present for any discussion of revenge. He was so very angry and one more word…. Well, he was feeling a little *green*.

"Already?" Steve asked.

Vision nodded. "He just arrived, actually." He pointed to the ceiling.

"I'll retrieve him." Steve said, before walking towards the elevator. He returned with the god moments later.

"Point Break!" Tony toasted him, swaying slightly with his alcohol consumption. "Good news from daddy, I hope."

"Indeed, man of Iron." Thor was quietly relieved at the return of the nickname. "She can come to Asgard whenever she is ready, and will remain there until the problem is solved."

They collectively looked at Natasha, who was looking rather worn. She raised her eyebrows. "She's rather ill at the moment. It should at least wait until morning." She looked pointedly at Tony. "Have you even talked to her about her little 'vacation'?"

He shrugged. "She'll be thrilled, Nat. You worry too much."

Bruce sighed loudly. "I'm going to check on her."

As the doctor left, Steve asked, "Did it take much convincing?"

Thor shook his head. "Domestic violence is heavily dealt with in Asgard, my own mother, the queen, is actively involved in the rare cases there are. I gave them just basic information and the decision was made almost instantly to assist her."

Steve smiled slightly at this.

They all retired to their own respective floors after that, mulling over Winnie's unfortunate situation.

 _*Vibrations*_

"Asgard?" Winnie was excited, but knew her voice was as flat as ever. "Of course, I'd love to go."

Her father looked immensly relieved, and she realised it was probably less for her enjoyment and more for his peace of mind. This did not bother her, though. The opposite, really. She grabbed his calloused hand and squeezed, giving him a brittle smile.

"I'm feeling much better today. Not nauseous anymore." She continued quickly on, neither individual wanting to dwell on the "why" of her sickness. "I'll start packing right away."

She swung her legs off the bed, wincing only slightly at the movement, and Tony helped her retrieve her suitcase from the closet. It only took her about 15 minutes to pack, as Thor had explained that clothes and toiletries would be provided for her. Still, she took some of her favorite books, her softest sweater, as well as her small harp.

Her father tapped her on the shoulder. He signed, "Where is your large harp? We couldn't find it in your apartment?"

She tensed. "It... Was broken."

He looked deathly angry, before turning away abruptly. She resumed packing, trying not to dwell on the loss of her prized possession. That had happened weeks ago, Adrian, of course. As silly as it was, that was the loss Winnie felt most acutely.

Her mother had bought her that harp. Despite her deafness, Winnie was quite the talented musician. She loved the way it felt when she played, the small vibrations seemed to reach her very soul.

Well, her small harp would have to be good enough, for the time being. Her father had recovered while she was pondering the tiny thing, and helped her carry the luggage to the roof where Thor was waiting.

She smiled at him, knowing she looked a fright, but he seemed to look past her injuries and gently gripped her shoulder.

"We are delighted to have you, Winnie."

Thor had not signed, but Winnie could read lips just fine. She nodded her response.

She gave a quick hug to everyone before she left, sad that Bruce was missing, before Thor slung her luggage over his massive shoulder. He gripped her arm again and looked to the sky. Within moments, they were flying through the cosmos.

Winnie watched as they flew past planets, galaxies, black holes, and nebulae. She was stunned when they passed an exploding star. It was only later that she realised such a sight should have blinded her. But it was too beautiful to be distracted by logic.

They landed in a circular room, rather softly. Thor held on to her until he was sure that she was steady before greeting a dark-skinned man dressed in golden armor.

"Heimdall. Thank you."

The man seemed to be twice Winnie's height, but he inclined his head towards her in a friendly manner.

His lips shaped his greeting. "Welcome to Asgard, Miss Stark."

They crossed the rainbow bridge. Even though it seemed to stretch on for miles, the trip to the palace gates only took moments. Winnie was glad to be off of the bridge however. While she wasn't afraid of heights, the abyss below the city seemed ominous.

Thor had already told her of the formalities. The King would welcome her to Asgard. She did not need to bow like Thor did, as she was not technically Odin Allfather's subject, but she could bow her head and thank him for the hospitality.

What she wasn't prepared for, and neither, it seemed was Thor, was the rush of the queen immediately to Winnie's side.

Frigga was speaking too fast for Winnie to read her lips, but she understood by Thor's chagrined look that he was being chastined.

Winnie would have found it funny, but she knew it probably had to do with the state of herself. She caught the eye of another man, standing beside the throne with Frigga before she had darted over. His expression was mostly blank, aside from his firmly pressed together lips.

Suddenly, she found herself ushered away, not even able to greet the king as she was supposed to, and found herself in a wing of the castle that seemed to be a clinic.

Again, Winnie felt that perhaps she should be embarrassed. Natasha had combed her hair before they had departed, because she still avoided mirrors. But Winnie wasn't one to be dragged around, and she dug her heels in, despite the pain.


	2. Deaf, Not Stupid

**_AN:_ Okay, so I know I said I was only going to update once a week but I got my first review ever and couldn't wait to post more. So here we go! Special thanks to user fairyblue1132 for reviewing the first chapter! **

Loki didn't know why, but as soon as the girl met his eye, he'd decided to follow Thor and his mother as they ushered her away. He'd barely remembered to ask Odin for dismissal, but the Allfather was troubled by the girl's appearance as well, and was too distracted to notice Loki's lack of decorum.

She looked as though she'd been trampled by horses, but more than that, she'd seemed overwhelmed. He could understand, his mother was rather like a mother duck, frittering about worrying, working up the subjects she was meant to calm.

So, he followed them the short distance to the palace healing rooms and was intrigued to see the girl stop abruptly. Thor and his mother kept gallivanting onwards, and did not immediately realise the girl was no longer at their sides.

"Why are we here?" Her voice was oddly flat and toneless.

Her campanions had finally turned to find her several strides away and hurried back to her side.

"My mother has rightly demanded your injuries be looked at by our doctors." Thor said, sounding… nervous?

"If I wanted to see more doctors, I would have stayed on Earth."

Frigga raised her eyebrows at the girl's impertinance, but decided to ignore it. "Our healers can take away the bruises and sprains, at the very least. I know that your wrists are giving you trouble."

Her hands, were indeed, twitchy at her sides, but Loki didn't think it was from pain.

"I'm fine." Her voice became brittle, and she backed away from approaching healers. "I'd rather not, please. I won't know what they're doing, and I doubt you have an interpreter for me, to help me understand."

What? Loki was confused and beginning to get frustrated, especially when realisation dawned on his idiot brother's face.

"Of course." Thor said, turning red and rubbing his face. "Mother, Winona is deaf."

Loki was astonished. Deafness was unheard of in Asgard, and while knowing Allspeak allowed the Aesir to easily understand any language, the same could not be said the other way around. A deaf person could easily be confused by the processes of Asgardian healers, and therefore very uncomfortable.

Although, looking at the girl, it was easy to see that this might not be the _only_ reason for her hesitation.

His mother looked ready to beat Thor to a bloody pulp, and Loki was tempted to help. Winona Stark's deafness was important information to know.

Especially because being deaf is akin to being a frost giant. Something unknown and therefore untrustworthy.

Loki blinked those thoughts away. The conversation was continuing.

"Very well, Miss Stark. I'm sure you've had enough excitement for one day anyway." His mother smiled softly at the girl. "My son will show you your rooms. You can meet my husband and my other son at dinner."

Frigga left, taking a different route back to her husband in the throne room, and left Thor and Stark.

His brother stumbled through an awkward apology.

"It's fine, Thor. Can you just take me to my rooms now, please?"

"Of course." Thor answered, relieved to have a subject change. "Someone will retrieve you when it's time to dine. Afterwards, I'll show you around, if you'd like. The palace looks larger than it is, but it's quite easy to navigate once…" They walked away, towards the palace apartments, and this time, Loki did not follow.

 _*Vibrations*_

Winnie was happy with her rooms, they were far nicer than she'd expected. There was a large bedroom, an entryway, a living room, a small library, and a beautiful stonework bathroom with an enormous tub. The main problem was, of course, the fact that there were no lights to let her know about company.

At home, they hooked up to her doorbell. Instead of making a sound, there were lights in every room that would alert her by flashing if someone was at the door. She also had a special mat under her bedsheets that would vibrate to wake her, attached to her alarm clock.

Her father would figure something out. She just needed to talk to Thor about it.

Resigned, she left the main door open, and resolved to check the foyer frequently for visitors while she unpacked.

But, as it turned out, she had worried for nothing. There was an extra bag she hadn't noticed before that had all the necessary things, along with a note.

" _Winnie,_

 _Cap almost clobbered me when he realised that I was gonna send you off without your gear. He knew Asgard wouldn't have this tech, I guess. And I did too, but you know how I get._

 _Anyway_ , _all this stuff is equipped with the usual Stark Industries batteries, which will last even longer than you'll need. One of the items is a hands-free webcam. Thor assured me it would work, so long as the Nornir were in a good mood. I think he was joking, but anyway, this saves Point Break from playing messenger boy._

 _Call me whenever, love you._

 _Dad_ "

Winnie smiled and wiped away a tear. Even if her dad was absentminded, there'd always be someone around to keep him grounded. After her mom had died, it had become Steve. Despite their differences, the two became best friends.

She paused unpacking everything else to hook up the equipment. The lights, the doorbell, the alarm clock mat, and in the living room she attached the webcam to the wall. All she had to do was wave and the holo-screen came up. It gave her options to call not only her dad, but Steve, Natasha, and Bruce as well.

After that was set up, Winnie made a note outside the door. It said, simply "push button for Winnie". She wondered what the Asgardians would make of it.

Finally, she gave up on unpacking and layed down on the massive bed, determined to close her eyes for a moment. Sleep had been elusive since she'd woken in the hospital, but with sleep came the nightmares. It was a love-hate relationship, to be sure.

She never did fall asleep, and a few hours later, a servant retrieved her for dinner.

Winnie was shown to a small, and somehow still grand, dining area. The table had leaves to be added or taken away for length, but for that day, there were six seats.

The men of the table stood when she entered and Winnie tried not to feel flustered. She was seated next to a man introduced as Loki, and she recognized him from the throne room. Across from her was Thor, and his wife, Jane, whom Winnie hadn't seen since Pepper's death. The older woman gave her a forced smile, and with some shock, Winnie noted Jane hadn't aged a day. At the head, sat Odin, and across from him, Frigga.

When she sat, so too did the men, and Odin lifted a hand. It was a signal for the servants to begin, well, _serving_. There was what smelled like venison, roast potatoes, an entire wheel of cheese, wine and mead, various fruits, and warm bread served with freshly churned butter. At least there was only one fork.

She tried the meat first. It was gamey, but tender. Winnie knew immediately that it wasn't deer, however. Maybe elk or some Asgardian equivalent.

No one seemed inclined to speak while they dug in, and Winnie couldn't help but laugh. Her dinner companions looked her way curiously.

"My mother always said that, if no one is talking during dinner, the food must be very good."

"And is it to your liking?" Asked Thor.

"Very much, thank you." She replied.

Thor glanced at Loki beside her, and she turned to see him speaking.

"-the best chefs in Asgard."

Winnie could agree. The food was fantastic.

She glanced away from the man beside her, and Frigga caught her eye.

"Winona," The elder woman hesitated. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind my asking how you lost your hearing."

Winnie knew the unasked question was whether or not it was an injury recently aquired, like the others.

"I had been talking for awhile. I think I was around 5 years old. My inner ear was completely destroyed after an explosion."

"Explosion?"

Winnie nodded, buttering a slice of bread, before continuing. "The Battle of New York. Some type of flying alien behemoth crash-landed into a gas station by central park. Many people were killed in the explosion, and that is when I became deaf."

Winnie felt Loki tense beside her. She continued as though he wasn't there. "I don't even remember much, or the circumstances surrounding my injury. I learned to read lips, and sign, fairly quickly, though."

"I see." Said Frigga. "And how old are you now?"

"23."

So young, Loki thought. He obviously wasn't alone in his ponderings. Her injuries were quite ghastly. He could only imagine what she had looked like when Stark had found her.

Loki, clearly a nuetral party, was glad the Avengers had their target on her assailant. The fool had no chance.

"If you'd allow our healers a glance at your ear injury, perhaps they could find a way to heal it." Frigga continued.

Winnie pressed her lips together before saying, quite curtly, "No thank you."

The queen seemed to be at a loss. "My dear girl, why live with such an affliction any longer than necessary? It obviously limits you, and-"

"If you'll excuse me." Winnie stood abruptly, Loki and Thor rising with her. "I'm rather tired. I think I'll retire for the night. Thank you for the meal."

Speechless, the royal family only watched as she left the room, dinner barely touched.

 _*Vibrations*_

Unforgivably, inexcuseably rude. Her mother was likely rolling over in her grave. But Winnie could stand it no longer. The pitying glances, the prying eyes, the pointed questions.

By now, Winnie had lived most of her life deaf. She didn't think of it as a disability anymore. The Stark's had changed that. But people would always treat her as an incomplete person.

Winnie supposed it was stupid, thinking it would be different amoung the gods.

It hurt too much to cry. Instead, Winnie sat on her borrowed bed, feeling empty. If Bruce were here, he'd say something like, "Sure, you feel empty now, but a bowl is most useful that way."

It would be silly and fake-philosophical, but it would make her laugh.

Getting tired of her own moping and not wanting to call her dad, she grabbed her harp and moved out onto the terrace outside of the sitting area.

The sky was full of new constellations revealed as the sun began to set. Jane probably loved it. But Winnie was never one to look skyward, and instead ran through some finger exercises. Playing hurt her wrists and fingers pretty badly, but she wasn't going to quit. Remembering that the journey had likely knocked her harp out of tune, she retrieved her electric tuner and fixed the off knobs. When all the lights became green, indicating that it was back in tune, she began to play in earnest.

The instrument's vibrations did not comfort her like they normally did, however. All she could think of was the Asgardian Queen's comments during dinner.

Gripping the harp in one hand, she considered tossing it into the topiary below. In the end, she put the harp back in its case and went to bed.

 _*Vibrations*_

It took Winnie more than a week to finally settle in and relax. Conversations remained stilted at mealtimes, the Queen obviously uncomfortable with Winnie's attitude about her deafness. Odin didn't speak much either, but she was relieved by that. The one-eyed man was incredibly intimidating.

Once her hands got better, she stopped talking. She liked signing better, and the Aesir had no trouble understanding, due to the fact that they spoke "Allspeak", a fact she learned from Jane.

"It's disconcerting, sometimes. I thought I was being clever and called Loki an asshole in Latin. Thor told me after that Loki had understood every word."

The situation caused a small grin to pass over Winnie's face, despite Jane's irritation.

Jane did not like Loki much at all, and Winnie wondered why. The younger brother seemed charming, and polite enough to Winnie, but perhaps there were tonal subtleties she was missing.

Still, she could admit that Loki was the hardest to read. He was incredibly stiff around her, and she thought it likely that his past was making him awkward.

But Pepper had explained the attack on New York ages ago. The Tesseract had been influencing him, feeding on his desires and manipulating his insecurities.

Ironic that he was the god of such things.

Winnie thought, after many odd interactions, that she should clear the air.

Her bruises were mostly gone, and she could no longer deny meeting Thor's friends. Still, she felt rather silly in the gown the servant's had dressed her in. Mostly, she'd worn her comfy pajamas around her rooms, and only dressed for dinner.

They were to meet in the Royal Garden, and then would ride on horses out to a lake good for picnics. Or so, Jane had said. She wouldn't be joining them this time, however, because Jane had an appointment with the palace healer.

Thor had given Winnie a piebald mare to ride. It was a beautiful beast, obviously well bred, fed, and cared for. Her name was Miria. The horse was very calm and listened well, responding nicely to Winnie's nonverbal commands.

The company contained Thor, Winnie and Loki, as well as Fandral, a woman warrior named Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun. Happy not to be the only woman, Winnie rode next to Sif, although she was envious of the warrior's riding pants.

They rode out of the city gates and into the countryside. It reminded Winnie very much of a summer she had spent in Ireland- which had not been rainy. The rolling green hills, the treeline in the distance- Winnie felt as if the whole world was at her fingertips.

They rode for perhaps an hour before following a path into the forest. After a few moments, they came upon a large clearing with an enormous lake in the middle. It was unbelievably calm and clear, she could see the bottom.

Sif touched Winnie's arm and nodded at their companions, already dismounted farther in and setting up the food. Winnie flushed and quickly joined them.

Fandral was staring at her, and Winnie tried not to figit on the blanket she now sat. She was feeling a little bit awkward, wishing Jane were there, when the god of thunder finally remembered that no proper introductions had been made.

No one seemed like much of a morning person when they had met earlier and had therefore promptly left. But now, it seemed, that they had food in their bellies, Thor's friends were curious.

"Are you going to introduce your beautiful new friend, Thor?" Fandral said, still staring. The servants had promised the makeup they'd applied covered what was left of the bruises but Winnie was starting to think they'd lied.

Winnie looked at Thor, expectant. His tan cheeks turned slightly pink before he coughed into one fist and nodded.

"Of course, my apologies. This is Winona Stark. She's a Midgardian scientist here to study our native species."

The group looked at her, interested. "You can call me Winnie." She said in her flat way.

The cover story wasn't a bad one. She had brought a small sketchpad with her to document any interesting creatures she came across. So far, the only thing in it was a drawing of Odin's monstrous crows that seemed *far* too intelligent, and an eight-legged horse straight from the mythology named Slipneir.

Thor had, again, forgotten to mention Winnie's deafness, which made her send a cross look his way, which he missed, head deep inside a picnic basket. However, it seemed Loki had caught her expression, as he was seated next to Thor, and jabbed him in the side.

The move was so flawlessly executed, Winnie almost thought it hadn't happened. No one else seemed to notice either.

Thor straightened and continued, looking sheepish. "She's also deaf, and prefers to use sign language over oral speech."

Winnie looked to Fandral for his reaction first. The attractive man was disappointed, and asked Thor, "If this it true, how can she speak?"

"You can ask _me._ " Winnie snapped, hoping her voice seemed at least a little annoyed. "And I wasn't always deaf. It was an accident, and I was already talking when it happened. New words give me trouble, but I can usually figure it out."

Fandral persed his lips, not seeming sorry at all.

"Is that the _real_ reason you're here?"

Winnie could tell by his expression he was being sarcastic.

"I'm afraid I don't catch your meaning." She felt cold.

"Now, come now, friends-" Her attention switched briefly to Thor who was attempting to calm the escalating situation, and back to Fandral.

"You're here to see if the royal healers can fix your disability." Fandral continued, also ignoring Thor.

Winnie's face was turning red. She hadn't faced an inquisition like this since her last fight with Adrian. The comparison scared her.

"No. That isn't the reason I am here. I don't think it needs healing, I'm used to it."

Fandral scoffed. "There's a reason its called a disability. It limits you. I don't see how you can stand it, being inferior to everyone else that can hear."

It became obvious, then, that Fandral was an ass. A well-meaning one, but an ass nonetheless. He wasn't even trying to be rude. Winnie could tell by his friend's calculating looks.

Winnie gave a mental shrug and plowed onwards. "It honestly does not bother me. I'm happy the way I am. But if it bothers you, then _you're_ the inferior one."

Fandral was gobsmacked. He gave her one last appraising look and then glanced away, dismissing her completely.


	3. Nesting

Fandral's complete dismissal had hurt, but it had happened to Winnie before.

The moments after that discussion were awkward, but the group had loosened up eventually and were currently rough-housing in the lake. She remained on the picnic blanket, along with Loki.

As she worked on her sketch of Slipneir, she thought of her last memorable dismissal, and it was actually attached to a _good_ memory. It was the start of it all, the day she'd met Adrian.

It was a blind date with her former friend, Colleen's, cousin. His name was Charlie, Juliard graduate, attractive. Winnie was so excited she could barely stop smiling. Colleen had to fix her lipstick no less than five times before she left.

They met at a nice, but not too fancy Japanese Hibachi Grill. Winnie had heard of Hibachi style, but didn't know what it entailed. It was wonderful. The smells, the vibrations resonating from the chefs hands, to the grill, to her own hands.

It was going well, at that point. Charlie stared at her while she smiled, laughed, clapped with the other guests, mouth gaping open like a deer in headlights.

Until the chef left and people got busy eating in earnest. Then it was time to talk and Winnie was bad with that whole... thing. Should she sign and watch them flounder in shock? Talk and have them alarmed by her flat, expressionless voice?

Because even if Colleen had told Charlie that Winnie was deaf, (which was unlikely, and hardly ever happened), he could still be scared away by it all.

Or perhaps he'd stay to get in her father's good graces.

She was being cynical and told herself to suck it up. Signing was the most natural for her, so she went with that.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up in the show."

He watched her hands move, eyes squinted.

He met her eyes and shook his head. "Didn't understand a word."

Okay, not the end of the world. He didn't need to even learn. She said, "That's alright. I can speak."

Charlie, his beard twitching, frowned and said, "Then why didn't you?"

Winnie blinked. It was a relatively mundane but also aggressive question that no one had asked before, even if it was lurking in their eyes.

"I suppose because I like it better."

He shrugged and turned away, so she only caught part of his response. "-pressure on the unexpected and unprepared party."

She raised an eyebrow, heart thundering in her chest. For a moment, she wondered if everyone could hear it. Winnie felt the force of it would shake her brain inside her skull.

"Pardon me?"

He turned back, forgetting his food and looking suddenly very angry. "I said, 'your opinion shouldn't matter. You're deaf, but everyone else can hear. You should adapt to _us_ and not put pressure on the unexpected and unprepared party.'"

Winnie wondered if she should be angry or shocked. She wondered whether watching him stand, violently tipping his chair in the process, if she should have silently let him go. She wondered if she would ever have to stop defending herself. She wondered if there were any reporters around, there to catch the tears fall over her numb cheeks, the only daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark, publicly humiliated on a "blind" date.

Winnie thought this all and suddenly laughed into a hastily grabbed napkin. Perhaps "Deaf date" was more accurate. In more than one way.

Finally, with the entire group left around the table staring at her, she stood and went to pay their bill. Unsurprisingly, he hadn't. Probably thought he was the one really getting stiffed.

But the man behind the counter, with his sad _but not pitying_ eyes, wouldn't let her pay. Instead, he gave her a sesame ball and a piece of paper, before seeing her to her car. Just as she turned to leave, he signed, *"Call me."*

Later, when she had decided not to feel sorry for herself, she glanced at the paper.

Adrian, 555-2957. Don't let the bastards get you down.*

Hastily scribbled below that was *"video call obviously sorry"* and she laughed and laughed and laughed

Winnie was brought back to the present by a light tap on her arm. She glanced at Loki, and he said, "Slipneir has a crooked hoof. His last leg on the right."

She cocked her head at the sketch, narrowing her eyes. She flipped to a doodle page and began roughly outlining crooked hooves. After several, Loki grabbed the pencil impatiently and flawlessly drew it. He handed the sketch pad back to her. Winnie turned to catch his eye, but he wouldn't allow it. His eyes were towards the lake. But she was sure he felt her smile.

Slipneir was complete, at least in black and grey form, minutes later, and if Winnie was honest with herself, the sun was bothering her. A quick glance at Loki showed the man completely at ease. Sighing, she stood and said, "I'm going for a walk."

He merely raised a lazy hand and waved her off. It was the only permission she needed before grabbing her sketchbook and heading towards the woods. Perhaps she would find more unusual endemic life further from the splashing water and the laughing faces.

Now under the heavy canopy of maple trees, or something similar, Winnie relaxed. The sun had been beating down it seemed. Nothing like the hazy sunshine in California, or the spotty sunshine in New York. Her arms seemed dotted with a hundred more freckles than the day before. Adrian always made sure she wore sunscreen.

Pushing that thought violently away, Winnie tucked some hair behind her ear and continued onwards. The path she walked was thin and winding, obviously a deer or perhaps rabbit trail. But after turning a corner, she was met with a large hedge, seemingly planted right on the path to deter further exploration.

Huffing in irritation, she walked along the length of it for some time before coming upon a clearing filled with waist-high grass, and in the middle, a large willow tree.

Winnie raised her eyebrows. They were far from water, no marshes that she could see. The willow had to be drawing water to be so massive and healthy. She drew closer, noticing the signs of the tree's affliction upon the environment it so depended on. The tall grass thinned and died the closer she got, the soil she felt cracking beneath her boots.

Right when she got to the last line of tall grass, she paused. Winnie felt like an intruder, a voyeur, and turned back, walking swiftly and fighting the urge to run. The tree had pulsed… felt _alive_ in a way it shouldn't. Winnie wasn't happy until it was out of sight and back at the hedge.

She retraced her steps to her original path in and found a tree stump to sit on, breathing heavily.

It was then that she felt a tiny scrape, like a thorn dragging on the skin and barely piercing it, on her ankle, and her whole world erupted in agony. She lost consciousness before she could scream.

 _*Vibrations*_

 _"You do not taste like an Aesir."_

The thin, whispering voice within her head that wasn't hers woke her. Her eyes snapped open, remembered the pain, only to meet the eyes of a serpent.

It was as small and dainty looking as a shoelace, really, but Winnie could see it so clearly. Colored bronze, gold, silver, opal. If she wasn't in a hallucinogenic shock, Winnie would want to draw it.

 _"No mortal could ever hallucinate me."_ The voice said, with a laughing sniff. _"But thank you for the compliment."_

Winnie could not _hear_ the voice. Not really. It was like an echo in her mind.

"What are you?" Winnie asked, only belatedly realizing she'd spoken within her head.

"Jörmungandr, _the people of Asgard call me."_

Winnie was confused. *"That means 'huge monster'."

 _"It does. I am not my full size."_

Winnie was still cheek-to-ground, but found that she couldn't move. Despite the fact that she was certain the exchange was imaginary, Winnie had to ask, while she mentally struggled trying to move.

"What happened to me?"

 _"Oh."_ The snake sounded bored. _"Well, I struck you with my fangs. You almost tread on my nest. But it was only a graze, otherwise, you would have perished by now."_

"And how we can speak?"

The serpant turned its head, looking at something out of Winnie's visual range. _"The Aesir have a rudimentary knowledge. Our venom is excruciating, fatal- but not always. It can be used for healing, ingredients in potions, and communication. I intended to investigate you, and perhaps devour you after."_

"Why would you want to?"

" _We felt alike."_

Winnie's head was beginning to pound, but she could feel her toes again. That was something, at least.

"I'm sorry I almost tread on your nest." Winnie said, genuine. "I just came in here to study the animals and such. I should know better."

Winnie got the impression that the snake _shrugged_. _"Consider it a debt repaid if you take me to the palace."_

Immediately suspicious. "Why? What do you need in the palace? And what of your nest?"

Its head swiveled to a small scruff of branch, dirt, old skin, and bones. The nest. But it was empty, dry.

 _"I am alone."_ The snake said.

Winnie understood. Companionship was more important than people thought. Sentient animals included.

"Alright." Winnie agreed. "But don't even think about biting anyone while you live with me. And especially don't go looking for the royal family."

 _"I have no interest in bipedal politics."_ The snake dismissed.

Fair enough. Winnie asked, finally, "I'm Winnie. What's your name?"

The serpent cocked its head and considered her, tongue tasting the tip of her nose. _"Eira."_

Eira had explained that it was a poor idea to tell anyone of her existence, at least not right away. Her kind had been hunted almost to extinction by the Aesir, hence her empty nest, and would surely kill her upon sight.

Winnie had mentioned Loki, then. "He's a sorcerer. If anyone would sense you, it would be him."

The snake replied, _"I have ways to avoid detection. I am not going into my 864th year for nothing."_

Eira had wrapped around the self-same ankle the she had bitten and seemed to sink into Winnie's skin. The scratch was gone, and instead there was a tattoo likeness of Eira.

It was beautiful. Of course, back on Earth, metallic ink had yet to be invented, but no one needed to know that.

 _"We can still communicate this way. Just refrain from doing so around your sorcerer friend."_

Winnie wasn't sure if she could technically call the god a "friend", but didn't correct her new one.

Pretty much as soon as Eira had become a part of Winnie's skin, she found that she could move again. It hadn't been long enough for the group to worry, but she still wanted to head back. She was eager to reseach the Jörmungandr species.

Shaking the last vestiges of numbness from her limbs, Winnie began the short trek back to the picnic blanket.

 _*Vibrations*_

Loki watched as Winnie left the treeline and made her way back to the picnic blanket, which was currently being packed away. It was well past midday, and Thor wanted to return to his wife. Loki wasn't the only one to notice his slight worry, as Jane hardly ever missed an outing, away from palace life.

Thor's friends, because they certainly weren't _Loki's_ , avoided Winnie casually, but he knew she noticed in the tense set of her shoulders. But she kept her chin up and mounted her horse by herself with practiced ease. Loki admired that. It took him longer than he'd admit to stop looking for his brother's friend's approval.

Fandral evidently didn't want to meander back, as he shouted, "Last one back's a rotten Bilgesnipe carcass!" And kicked his steed into a full gallop. Of course, the other followed suit, all except Loki and Winnie. They were left in the dust.

Loki impatiently spelled the dirt away.

"Loki!" Winnie half-shouted. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

Her face was flushed, eyes glistening with near-panic. It confused him for a mere second, until he saw her eyes flick to the dust cloud ahead of them, caused by the hooves of the others' horses. She glanced behind her shoulder, fingers tightening on the reigns until her knuckles were white.

"Be at peace." Loki said calmly. "They are merely having a race."

She seemed to slump in the saddle, looking away. Her face turned even more pink with shame. "Of course." She said evenly.

Without another word, she kicked the horse into a trot, Loki following thoughtfully beside her.

 _*Vibrations*_

Winnie's plan was to immediately retreat to her room and call her dad to come home. She didn't care if Adrian found her again. Ever since that night, she'd felt shame every single day.

But there was a commotion in the stables when she and Loki caught up to the rest of the group. Jane was pushing through the warriors to get to her husband. Her eyes brightened when she set her gaze on Winnie before throwing her arms around Thor and shouting.

"Thor! I'm pregnant!"

The whole stable paused as if frozen in time before everyone errupted into joyous congratulations. Thor himself looked to be near tears of happiness, and grabbed his wife by the waist and spun her around in the air. They were both laughing, and Thor addressed the room.

"A feast! Tomorrow, we shall have a feast, for we are having an heir!" Thor then kissed a giggling Jane, and people began dispersing, likely to plan the huge party.

Winnie smiled at Jane before leaving herself, walking quickly to her room before anyone saw her face. She should be happy for them. She _was_ happy for them. But there was another emotion, a confusing one, of bitterness and jealousy, pain and sadness. And Winnie refused to let anyone see it.

But someone did see. Because as she left, her horse having been taken by a stable boy, she looked over her shoulder and saw Loki. He was regarding her with an unreadable expression.

She fled.

The long and cool walk through the palace to her room calmed her somewhat. But she still wanted to call her dad, but it would have to wait. She needed a long soak.

The riding had made her sore, and she was sure that she smelled like horse sweat and dead leaves.

The water came out into the tub wonderfully hot, and she found nice smelling bath salts in a cupboard, and used them generously. Before she climbed in fully, however, Eira seemed to peel away from her leg and slithered onto the ledge of the tub to stare.

 _"You are upset. About your old mate?"_

How Eira had known that, she didn't know. Were they bonded completely within her mind? The thought bothered her somewhat, but she put it away for the moment. Winnie threw the snake a glare and sighed as she sank into the water. "Don't call him that."

Eira surpised Winnie by entering the tub and coiling around her neck. _"Whatever you mortals call them, then."_

"I suppose I am upset about it all." Winnie said, hoping she sounded sarcastic enough.

 _"There is no need for such a foul attitude."_ Eira sniffed. She was silent a moment while Winnie washed up. _"You should eat him. I will help, if you like. No male should ever make a female feel like prey."_

Winnie remained silent and Eira slithered away, saying, _"I am going to build a nest."_

Winnie wondered how she wasn't more freaked out about having regular telelathic conversations with a venomous snake.

She waited until she was sufficiently pruned up before exiting the still-hot water. The tub was either heated or enchanted. After dressing in a comfortable dress and robe, she sat in front of the webcam and gestured it on, immediately calling her father.

After a few moments, Tony Stark answered, but he had grease on his face and was obviously in his workshop.

"Hey, buttercup. Hope you don't mind if I turn the subtitles on for you, got my hands full at the moment."

She shook her head and he fiddled with a few buttons on a screen and turned back to her. "You look a lot better, darling."

"And you look like you haven't slept in days." she signed back, giving him a stern look. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, not quite hidden by the grease that covered his face, and his eyes were red.

He winced. "I'm caught. You know how I get when I work."

"I know how you get when you're working and things aren't going your way."

He avoided her eyes, fiddling with what looked like a robot arm. It was hard to tell. "Honestly, Winnie. Everything is fine." Before she could argue, he changed the subject. "So how's Asgard? They treating you well?"

It was her turn to avoid his eye, but she was less obvious. "Well, the clothes are weird, and so is some of the food, but the animals are super interesting. And I met Slipneir!"

Her dad raised an eyebrow. "Eight-legged horse that's the son of Loki?"

She grinned. "Apparently not. Although he does have the eight legs. Oh, and apparently, Thor is going to be a dad."

Tony looked horrified. "Oh God… there's gonna be a little Thor running around."

Winnie smiled. "Not for another 8 months or so, dad. But apparently, there's going to be a feast tomorrow in honor of it all, so…"

The senior Stark seemed to brighten considerably at that. "A party! Now that's what I'm talking about. Have fun! Just not too much fun." He waved a grease-stained finger in front on the camera. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or anything that I would do. Find that grey area."

Winnie couldn't help the laugh it caused. Her dad knew better than anyone that she hated parties. Too many people drinking too much alcohol.

"I won't, promise."

They said their goodbyes a few moments later, and Winnie went to bed feeling lighter than she had in days.


	4. A Party & A Realization

**AN: Wow, can I just say... a huge thanks to everyone who has commented, favorited and followed this story! I'm so floored! It took every ounce of self control I possess not to post this chapter sooner, but I'm catching up to what I have already written. Need to pace myself! (this story will be around 10-13 chapters long).** **Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts.** **"Hey, thanks!" to the following people:**

 _ **fairyblue1132**_

 _ **shadowkitten11**_

 _ **Danish FantasyGirl**_

 _ **Mrs.EmilySalvatore**_

 _ **retriever**_

 _ **RoseCentury**_

 _ **KayleeFlower23**_

 _ **GawkyTC**_

 **On to the story!**

Much to her irritation, Winnie was woken soon after dawn by a gaggle of female servants. The tallest, named Astrid, was the most forceful and Winnie immediately dubbed her the leader.

"Pardon the early hour, Lady Stark, but the queen has bid us to prepare you for the feast tonight."

"It's not for _hours_!" She protested, gripping one end of her feather down blanket.

Astrid grabbed the other end and smiled a challenge. "But the festivities start much earlier, and as honored guest of the royal family, you're expected to attend them all."

Winnie surrendered, and then, once the prepping and pampering began, wondered why she'd ever resisited to begin with.

First, she had a luxurious bath with oils and soaps of every delicious scent. The maidens worked a special tonic through her red curls that they said would make it shine like the sun.

Whilst Brynhild worked on her hair, another maid named Freydis worked on her nails. It was clear the other young woman was unhappy with the bitten and torn nubs, but she refrained from commenting, at least from where Winnie could read her lips.

And, of course, there wasn't much they _could_ do with the fingers that were missing nails completely. Winnie didn't focus on any of that, though. She was too busy soaking and enjoying the near-salon experience.

The sun was rising well into the sky by the time they exited the bathing room and into her bedroom, and Winnie understood the early hour. Luckily, she was able to eat some fruit and granola while bathing, otherwise she would have felt faint.

She expected Astrid to immediately set upon her wardrobe, but was instead surprised by the maids all leaving and coming back immediately with a rolling mannequin wearing a gorgeous lilac colored gown with opaque white ruffles.

"This will be your day dress." Astrid explained. "All ladies of the court wear the colors of spring during events such as this. Later on, you'll be changing into something more suited for the evening feast and dance."

Not for the first time, Winnie was thankful for help dressing. The dress didn't even adorn her body for what seemed like hours, as there were many layers worn underneath. No corset, though, which Winnie was ecstatic about. But they wouldn't let her wear a bra or wrappings.

"A sign of fertility, my Lady." They all chorused. Winnie fought down a wave of irritation. There was certainly a cultural difference here on Asgard, to state the obvious.

Her shoes were rather simple kitten heels a pale white that tied all the way up to her knees. Overall, Winnie was scared that it would clash with her bright red curls, but the effect was rather the opposite.

The oils made her hair shine, just like the maids promised, and they pinned it out of her face with one of Pepper's old accessories, a pearl clip. The effect of it all almost made her eyes water, but she blinked the tears rapidly away, before anyone could see.

Finally, they lightly dusted her face and applied kohl to her lash lines, and painted on a light pink stain onto her lips.

"You're ready, my Lady." Astrid said softly, with a smile on her face.

They led her from the room and down to the royal apartments where Frigga and Odin stood. Together, Loki and Thor joining them a few moments later, they made their way to the training yard. There was to be a tournament of strength and skill, and the final victor would have the honor of fighting the crowned prince, Thor, himself.

Frigga explained all of this from the royal observation box. If Thor was victorious, it would mean their child, male or female, would be a great warrior.

"It's mostly tradition, but we, and our people, love it dearly."

Winnie nodded, scanning the massive stands around them, filled to the brim with Asgardian people. She knew that they crowd was roaring just from the vibrations under her feet and Winnie couldn't help but smile.

She was never one for spectator sports, but she could understand the appeal, the celebration and unity of it all. Loki, on the other hand, seemed a bit underwhelmed, and was currently sat beside her reading a book.

She tried to read the cover but the letters, which were not of any language Winnie was familiar with, seemed to merge and shift the more she concentrated on them. It was both infuriating and fascinating.

She glanced upwards only to make eye contact with the prince in question. He raised an eyebrow. Embarrased at being caught, but too curious now to avoid it all, she said, "Is there a spell? To disguise the book's contents?"

He closed the book, surprise flickering across his features. His lips said, "Yes, actually. Although it isn't something mortals can usually discern."

Feeling even more self conscious now, her cheeks warmed and she shrugged, turning away.

She was just in time to see the first two contestants enter the massive ring. One was a large, rotund, bearded man that Winnie did not recognize, and the other was Sif.

She blinked in surprise but shook it off. Thor told great tales of this particular warrior, and Winnie had no reason to doubt them. It was clear the woman was not only fit, but _comfortable_ under the scrutiny of the much larger opponent. He didn't look concerned at all.

Winnie tsked her tongue as the man in question was subdued in seconds. He was beet red with shame, but shuffled out of the ring with some pride.

Winnie looked over at Thor, his face absolutely gleeful, and she grinned, turning back to the field.

The next were Fandral and another unknown. While Winnie disliked the man, it was obvious Fandral was a master swordsman. His competitor didn't have a chance.

The competition continued as thus, until the winners fought against each other. In these final rounds, Winnie noticed the competitors would hand out flowers to people in the crowd.

In Sif's case, Frigga told her, she handed the rose to her master. Fandral had several flowers he handed out to the same amount of women. Winnie saw Loki roll his eyes at this.

In Fandral's fight with Sif, it went on for a very long time, each warrior panting, obviously having to _work_ for victory. Ultimately, Sif stepped out of the ring as winner.

The last competitor left would fight Sif and determine which warrior would fight Thor. Winnie was invested now, despite herself. It seemed the other man had crept up the ranks, not in a dishonest way, but with an ease of anonymity that Winnie couldn't help be impressed with. Frigga told her he was the captain of the Royal Guards, one of the kingdom's best.

Before they faced each other, the helmeted man seemed to scan the crowd before walking steadfastly in the royal box's direction. Winnie glanced below, trying to see who his flower would be presented to, when he stepped onto the lower railing and presented it to her.

Winnie's breathe froze in her lungs as her eyes sought his from beneath the helmet. No such luck, but with a slightly shaking hand and a pink face, Winnie accepted the flower with a small smile.

He bowed his head and jumped back down, Winnie's eyes trailing him the whole way.

Despite the nail-biting fight below, Winnie could barely pay attention to it. She was gazing at the flower on her lap, a deep red color. It seemed to be similar to a rose, but had a shape like a tear. Winnie wondered what it would look like under her microscope, but more than that, she wondered what it _meant._

With that thought in mind, she looked up just in time to see the captain's knee slip. It gave Sif the only opening she needed, and he was forced to surrender. As he walked out of the small arena, he glanced back, still helmeted, in Winnie's direction. She swore she felt his eyes.

Winnie was shocked to find the sun setting when they exited the royal box. She hadn't noticed the day slipping away. But, Sif would be given a night to rest before her duel with Thor, and therefore they were headed to their rooms to prepare for the feast.

 _*Vibrations*_

The arena had been warm and dusty, so her maids made quick work of a bath and fresh makeup. However, it was darker shades now, to indicate the evening. She was sad to see the pretty lavender dress go, but nearly forgot all about it when she layed eyes on its replacement.

It was a slim, sweeping gown the deepest of blues, with tiny sparkling stones scattered across it. To Winnie, it looked like the night sky.

It fit like a glove. Her maids pinned her hair away from her face once more, with the pearl clip, and gave her silver heels to slip on.

"You're a vision, my Lady. The captain will feel trampled by a herd of bilgesnipe." Said Astrid, grinning wickedly. Before Winnie could question the remark, they pushed her out of the door, and she walked down to meet the royal family once more.

 _*Vibrations*_

Loki was _trying_ not to let the foul mood envelope him, but ever since the cursed tournament, he was seething. Perhaps it was Thor's overly-boisterous laughter, and the insipid women below the box not bothering to whisper their nasty comments about Winona Stark. Or when that _Captain_ had the _audacity_ to even _approach_ the Royal Box.

It was probably Thor. And unfortunately, the whole event was centered around him and his progeny.

He waited impatiently for his mother and father, and almost swallowed his own tongue upon turning around.

It was Stark. The moon was full, shining through the arched windows, beams falling across the woman's form. Her dress glittered like the galaxies of the skies, her hair like a supernova. She moved like-

Loki slammed the door on all of the thoughts and turned away in anger. She was no more beautiful than any other Asgardian woman. She was _mortal_.

 _Kind._ His traitorous brain whispered.

Already, he wished this whole display to be over so that he could return to peaceful days at the royal library and long nights within his quarters.

When Winnie came to stand beside him, Loki nodded in greeting and nothing more. He also did not see the confusion in her eyes in regards to his stiffness. He did not see it, and even if he did, he would never feel guilty.

 _*Vibrations*_

Despite Loki's odd behavior, Winnie was determined to appear stong and confident. She knew the drill. Feast, toasts, dancing, more toasts, more dancing, and possibly a fight or two. It was only for a few hours. She had endured hours more of horrible press conferences. This would be nothing.

However, she still shrunk in on herself when they entered the huge banquet hall, met with curious and suspicious gazes. But she was distracted by openly hostile glares, not for her, but for the prince to be seated beside her. Loki.

Despite herself, she frowned back at the glares and raised her chin. Loki, for his part, looked bored and ignored the looks completely. But Winnie recognized the look in his eyes, even if no one else did. It was one of defeated acceptance.

She knew from Astrid that the feast would last for hours before the dancing began, so to stave off boredom, and an expanding waistline, Winnie tried to draw Loki into conversation.

"I feel I should clear the air, Prince Loki." She said out loud. Seated directly next to her, only Loki could hear her words over the din of the party. He glanced at her in acknowledgment and so she continued.

"I do not place the blame on your shoulders for what happened to me all those years ago."

His head turned toward her, the movement sharp, and his expression was one of… pained mocking, if Winnie had to guess. But was it towards her? Or himself?

"Such a foolish notion could only come from a mortal who stands alone."

Undaunted by the harshness of his reply, she smiled. "Call it insightfullness instead."

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of honeyed mead, but his white knuckles betrayed… something.

"I'm not one for parties." She commented.

She watched as Loki snorted and muttered. "Surprising, considering your father's reputation."

"Many people say that." Winnie said. "But unlike my father, I'm more of an introvert. Maybe genes are more important in that way."

"Explain your comment." Loki demanded.

Surprised by his odd latch onto a meaningless comment, she replied, "I just meant, that perhaps my birth parents were introverted."

"You are…" He began, pausing heavily. His expression made it seem like he was trying to work through a complex equation.

"Adopted?" She supplied with a smile. "Yes, very much so."

"What happened to your birth parents?"

His question was refreshing in its brusque manner, and Winnie wouldn't have had a problem answering anyway.

"Missing, presumed dead after the incident in New York City."

Loki raised an incredulous eyebrow. "And you do not hold me responsible for their deaths?"

Winnie put her chin on her hand in thought. "The working theory at the time was that they had abandoned me in the apartment complex when the attack began. You see, everyone had been evacuated on that side of town, and yet there they found me, no bodies anywhere near me."

Loki's face went mysteriously blank, then. She continued, "Tony Stark and Pepper Potts took a special interest in my case, as I was found in the area Iron Man was meant to clear of people. Once they learned my story, and after no family had come forward to claim me, they adopted me."

"I see." Loki said, face still unreadable.

Winnie didn't quite understand what was going through his mind, but she kept speaking anyway.

"They were trash, Loki. They left me to die like I was worth nothing. But really, they were the worthless ones." She shrugged. "Tony and Pepper have given me a better and more fulfilling life than they ever could have."

She was inturrupted from saying more because the many toasts began. Winnie didn't try very hard to read the lips of the toast givers and instead followed the cues of those around her.

They seemed to be never-ending. Then again, Thor was the crowned-prince, and Astrid said it was only a matter of another few hundred years before Odin fell into the Odinsleep forever. That seemed like an impossibly long time away, in Winnie's eyes. She would be dead long before he was crowned.

After about an hour, people began standing and pushing away from tables, some even stumbling from the contents of their cups. Servants deftly weaved between the guests, refilling pitchers of mead and wine, and clearing away empty plates. Winnie stood as well and leaned against a pillar, away from the people, content to people-watch.

Thor and Jane started dancing, the latter flushed and beaming as her husband spun her around the dance floor effortlessly. Soon after, the guests joined the dancing as well. Winnie certainly wasn't going to- the dances were like nothing she had ever seen on person before. Plus, she was the most comfortable dancing with her dad- she needed someone to lead her, even if the floor and air vibrated to the tune of the music.

As it turned out, she wouldn't have much of a choice, as Jane sat down with a glass of water, and Thor zeroed in in her. Before she could run away, he held out a hand. "Dance with me, neice."

Despite herself, Winnie smiled as he led him into the crowd of dancers and clumsily taught her the steps.

"Ah, it took me a long while to master the classes." Thor said, sheepish.

"Let's just wing it then." Winnie said, pressing her lips together so he wouldn't think she was laughing at him.

"'Wing it?'"

She nodded, forgetting about the others, as Thor began to swing her around. She was laughing and felt so _light_ for just a second- until the song ended and Thor kissed her hand before going back to his wife.

She found her own glass of water and drank deeply, watching the musicians as they slowed down, clearly playing a ballad or something similar. The harpist looked skilled, but bored and complacent. There were no sheets of music that Winnie could see.

Winnie was debating on asking to take over for the harpist, (she'd play something from Earth- Jane might like that) when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around, expecting to see someone she knew, and was surprised to see another man asking for a dance.

He had a clean shaven face and a scar from forehead to jaw, but it was clearly old. His eyes were the lightest green and the corners were crinkled from his small smile. He seemed familiar, but Winnie couldn't place him.

"Have we met?" She asked and felt a pang of guilt when he dropped his arm.

His smile didn't disappear, though, and he answered, "Not officially, Lady Stark. I presented to you a flower, earlier today."

The Captain of the Royal Guard.

Her eyes widened in excitement. Knowing she would stumble over her own words, she signed instead. "It was beautiful. We have nothing like that back on Earth."

His eyes followed along her rapid signing and he signed _back_. "They are common here. Perhaps you could take a seed back with you when you return."

Winnie's brain stalled before restarting with an almost physical jolt. One, no one in Asgard had attempted to sign to her, preferring to let her read their lips. Second, the man before her was drawing her into a conversation _willingly_ , something only Frigga and Thor had attempted.

She flushed pink when she found herself staring. "Sorry, I'm just not used to someone signing back to me."

He frowned slightly but didn't address the comment completely. "Well, I'm glad you liked the flower. Would you like to dance?"

"You haven't even told me your name." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

This time _he_ flushed. "My apologies, Lady. My name is Njal."

"Well, Njal," she grinned. "I'm Winnie and I'm actually a terrible dancer unless I have a competent person to lead me."

"Thor's talents certainly lie elsewhere." He replied wickedly. "But my mother teaches dance, and she would die of shame if I was awful at it."

And so, Winnie let the Captain of the Royal Guard lead her onto the dance floor.


	5. The Color Green

**AN: I'm sorry this is a day late. This chapter was difficult for me to write, plot-wise. Also, I have some sort of infection in my face and chest, so I'm a wheezing, suffering mess. Regardless, I really hope you all enjoy, and reviews would be much appreciated!**

Loki was leaning on the wall, watching Thor dance with Winnie. His face was carefully blank as they laughed. Thor was making a fool out of himself, but his wife seemed to find the situation adorable if her fond expression was anything to go on. Winnie herself seemed happier than he'd ever seen.

The song ended and she waved Thor away, his brother going back to his wife, as she took a break to sip from her goblet. Loki had been watching long enough to know that it was only water, the woman never partaking in wine or mead.

 _For someone who dislikes parties she sure is enjoying herself._ Loki frowned at the thought, wondering why he was so irritated. Perhaps it was because she'd proven herself a fool over dinner, putting him off his appetite. But, at the same time, he'd felt… something, after the conversation.

He himself was getting rather bored, and was about to go ask Winnie if she'd like to see the Royal Library again (he had research to do, anyway) when he noticed Njal Torison approach her.

He used _sign language._

Scowling darkly, the man was a _menace_ , Loki debated intervening and escorting Lady Stark back to her chambers. But he was too late- Winnie had laughed and been led into the crowd of dancers.

 _*Vibrations*_

Tony was having a decidedly bad time. Not only was his trans am giving him problems (he was a genius, didn't mean building a car from scrap was a _complete_ breeze) but Romanoff also hadn't contacted him in over a week.

She was doing spy things for Tony. For Winnie. Hunting down Adrian Bustemonte, bringing him back to the compound for… questions. Friendly questions of the _pleasant_ variety.

He was rolled under the car, tinkering with various gaskets and bolts, throwing his mind back to when Winnie first mentioned a boyfriend.

A few months ago, he thought. Maybe 5? Winnie was always cagey about mentioning boyfriends, especially once she got older. He wasn't stupid. She was a Stark, and had gotten used one too many times. By friends, lovers… Tony had gone through the same, and felt like he'd lucked out with Pepper.

A stab of mental pain, almost sharp enough to take his breath away, pierced his heart. Pepper would have realised something was wrong far before it got so bad. She always insisted on meeting all of Winnie's social circle, and the bad ones usually ran scared. Pepper was a formidable woman.

Winnie was so similar in some ways. Well-spoken. Funny. Beautiful. Those were mostly Potts traits. The Stark traits were the more dormant ones, thank god. Bad timed humor. Stubborn. Closed off.

"Incoming call from Mama Spider."

Tony jerked upwards, slamming his forehead on the metal undercarriage and swearing. Grabbing his aching head- no blood at least- he wheeled himself out and strode to his desk.

"Answer, Friday."

Immediately, Natasha Romanoff's face appeared on a holo-screen before him. "Any news?"

It was a testament to how angry and unsure Tony was, that he didn't make a quip in greeting. But he didn't want to waste any time.

"Nothing you'll like." Natasha said flatly. "His name is an alias."

" _What?_ " Tony took a fortifying sip from his coffee- it was cold. "Uh, aren't we just looking for an abusive, piece of shit boyfriend?"

"I know, Tony. I didn't expect this either. But Adrian Bustemonte doesn't exist."

Tony wanted to scoff. Second guess. Doubt. But Natasha Romanoff was thorough. If she found an alias, there was an alias.

"Tell me you've found more than that." He said after a moment of silence.

She hesitated. "Well, an alias is usually used in other places. And while I haven't found his real name, I found a trail leading to something else."

"Alright, well, spit it out. You're being cagey- even for you."

Her expression didn't change, even though his tone was nasty. She continued. "Bustemont was the name of someone found in the Mandarin files."

"He's too young." Tony immediately dismissed. "Winnie told us in the hospital that Bustemonte was only a year older than she is."

"Sure." She agreed easily. Tony's stomach plummeted. "But someone involved with the Mandarin-"

"Has a vandetta against Winnie?" He scoffed.

"Tony. Don't be dense." The Black Widow snapped. "Not against Winnie. You."

His breathe caught and his heart stopped and restarted with a violent lurch. In the back of his head, he heard a voice that sounded like Pepper. _Don't panic. Control your breathing. In through your nose, out through your mouth._

"Okay." Tony said quietly. Then, more loudly, "Okay. So we know it's an alias related to the Mandarin. And we have a motive-"

"We _might_ have a motive." Natasha interjected. "The circumstances certainly point towards a specific motive, yes, but we won't know for sure until we find the real person _behind_ the alias."

"And have you?"

She grimaced and looked away. "Not yet. He's good, or his team is good. But I'm trying. That's actually part of the reason I called. I could use your AI's help."

"Anything. Just send the files or whatever."

"Sure. And Tony?"

He met her gaze.

"We'll get this bastard."

 _*Vibrations*_

Clint Barton was many things. A father, a spy, an asshole, a friend. He was also deaf, just like his honorary neice. When Natasha had called him about Winnie, he wanted to go out and shoot an arrow through the asshole's eye. The explosive kind- as messy as possible.

But he couldn't leave his current mission- too diplomatically important- and by the time it was over, Winnie was already gone and headed to Asgard.

His gut instinct was to blame Stark. Maybe it was unfair, but he couldn't stand the man, not anymore. Not since he'd been locked up in the floating soda can of a prison and missed his kid's first steps. Stark and Potts hadn't been married yet, but they'd had Winnie. He thought Stark would understand the pain of being separated from their kid.

It was hard, being around Winnie. Because father and daughter were a packaged deal. And for the longest time, Clint resented their relationship. It was something that shamed him, that only Laura knew. He wasn't as close to Winnie, as a result, even though he was the best person to understand her, in more ways than one.

And so, when his mission was over, he cashed in some vacation time with Fury. A week spent strictly at home with his family, and then another week hunting down the bastard that hurt Winnie. He was going to make up for lost time and get his neice home.

He started at her college. Natasha was feeding him a lot of the intel- he couldn't stomach Stark quite yet- and led him to her study group.

Being a "retired" Avenger had its perks. For one thing, he was hardly _ever_ recognized. And no one expected a superhero to have hearing aids, anyway. The little devices in his ear actually lent him some more credibility among Winnie's peers.

Natasha provided him with some names, and with a quick inquiry at the library's help desk, he found the small group huddled around a book on molecular biology.

He shuddered, a bit.

"You guys are friends with Winnie, right?" He asked. Their heads snapped up as one to meet his gaze.

"Yeah." A blonde girl nodded. Her hair was insanely curly, she kept pushing it behind one ear only for it to shoot forward again. "Who're you?"

"Her uncle." He tapped on his aids once before crossing her arms. "I'm here to see if I can get some class notes for her. And I'm also looking for her boyfriend."

Most of the group moved towards the copy machine- for the notes, Clint assumed, but the blonde and the only guy at the table exchanged a glance and stayed where they were. "You're looking for Adrian?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah? Is he around?"

"Um." The blonde glanced around. "Follow me." She turned to her friend. "Tell everyone we'll pick this up later, okay, Adam?"

She grabbed her book bag and jerked her chin towards the stacks. Clint followed her without hesitation, hands in his pockets, looking much at ease.

In reality, he was strung as tight as his bow string.

They went deeper into the library, passing signs that said " _ **Silent Readers Only**_ ". She turned to him after a few moments, adjusting the strap of her bag.

"Is Winnie okay?"

Clint frowned. "She's fine. She's staying with some family overseas."

The girl sighed in relief. "Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Colleene."

"Clint." He replied easily, shaking her hand.

"We haven't heard from her in a few weeks. No one else was too worried- everyone knows how eccentric her dad is, but I was worried."

"She's okay." Clint assured, although he wasn't too sure of the accuracy of that statement. "But what does this have to do with her boyfriend?" He gestured around. "Is he hanging around back here?"

Colleene frowned, biting her bottom lip. "No. But that's kind of the problem isn't it? No one has _ever_ met him. Winnie's mentioned him tons of times, and we've all _seen_ the bruises, even if she denies it-"

She cut off, probably because of Clint's forbidding expression. She continued, guiltily. "We tried to meet him. We told her to leave him. She always played it off, like an accident. And when she up and disappeared..."

"I promise, she's safe." Clint said firmly. He was still hung up on something though. " _No one_ has met him?"

Colleene shrugged. "No. He always stayed around her apartment, but never when we had study group there. He wasn't even a student here."

Troubled, Clint left, but not before collecting the study notes. The guy stopped him. Adam, was it? He seemed very uncomfortable and nervous, his brow sweaty.

"Uhm, listen. I actually ran into Adrian once. Didn't meet him exactly, but it doesn't matter."

"O...kay..?" Clint said, confused.

Adam held out a folded piece of paper. "I never forget a face." He turned away but paused before saying, "I hope Winnie is okay."

The group cleared away, one by one, leaving Clint behind. He unfolded the page and smiled.

They had a portrait.

 _*Vibrations*_

Natasha recognized the man in the picture, but she couldn't put her finger on it. So, she showed it around to her fellow Avengers. Strong jawline, attractive. Brown eyes and hair. With her connections to law enforcement databases, they even ran the sketch through those channels.

Who they really needed to look at it though, was Tony, but the man hadn't been sleeping, according to his AI, so Natasha did what any friend would do.

She drugged him.

Once he woke, they'd utilize his eidetic memory and find the bastard that hurt Winnie. And then, the Black Widow would have her fun

 _*Vibrations*_

Njal was surprisingly easy to talk with. He swept her across the dance floor quite effortlessly, always mindful of when Winnie would appreciate a break to refill her goblet or rest her feet. Throughout the night, Winnie noticed the stares and whispers behind gloved hands, but Njal ignored them.

Winnie was the target of many envious gazes. But Njal only had eyes for her. The attention was flattering, but not stifling. The captain was genuinely interested in their conversations, wanting to know about her life on Midgard, and what being a "biologist" entailed.

"I just love learning." She said, while they sat outside on a balcony, away from the heat of the hall. "There is nothing more satisfying to me than having a question and searching for the answer."

She leaned over the balcony edge, gazing into the river below that cut through the palace and ran out off into the darkness below the city. "On Earth- Midgard- we always suspected that there was life beyond our planet. Other worlds teeming with organisms possibly similar - or even so different!- from our own."

Winnie turned and grinned at Njal, who smiled easily back. "Of course, there's still so much of our own planet- our own species, that we don't understand. And that's why I study biology."

"There are few woman scholars here." Njal remarked, his expression indifferent. (Winnie was on a state of disbelief. Whenever their hands were not occupied with goblets or dancing, they switched to signing. It was _wonderful_.) He met her eyes. "They mostly study healing, or magic, but never knowledge for the sake of knowledge. My wife… she loved knowledge very much."

Winnie's heart stuttered in her chest, and she looked down at the captain's hands. There was a pale mark where a wedding ring once was.

"If you don't mind me asking." Winnie signed, slowly. "What happened?"

"I don't mind." His smile was sad. "Many years ago, there was an attack on the palace. The very first time Thor's Lady Jane had set foot in Asgard, in fact. She was very ill, infected with some Dark Elf artifact. The Dark elves attempted to lay seige to the city, and retake the artifact."

He paused, rubbing the pale skin on his ring finger. "My wife was researching the artifact, called the Aether, and trying to separate it from the Lady Jane when they attacked. She died protecting it, the Queen, and Jane."

Winnie remembered, vaguely, hearing her father and Thor talk about the Aether. She hadn't known Jane was involved.

"I'm so sorry." She said, frowning.

"She was a brave woman. Thor himself blessed her pyre, before we sent her to the Valhalla." Njal's face was sad, yes, but also very proud.

"Her research was invaluable." Njal continued after a moment of silence. "Her knowledge allowed the Allfather to remove the Aether from Lady Jane safely, and contain in afterwards."

He looked back towards the party, which Winnie realised with some surprise was beginning to wind down. "Freyja always complained to me that no one appreciated scholars. I am inclined to believe, these days."

Winnie smiled, a bit ruefully. "Your culture, your people, value the warrior very much. There is nothing wrong with that."

She yawned suddenly, causing Njal to glance her way, amused. "Shall I escort you to your room, Lady Winnie?"

"Please." She smiled, and looped her arm through his muscular one. She barely noticed the stares they garnered as they left.

Outside her door, he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, lips lingering long enough for her cheeks to heat. "Thank you for spending your evening with me, my Lady."

"It was my pleasure, Lord Njal." She spoke out loud.

He glanced down at her lips - he had quite a few inches on Winnie- before he cleared his throat and stepped back, bowing slightly. Winnie turned away, smiling, before he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

He dropped it almost immediately and apologized. "My Lady- Winnie. I was wondering if you would join me for lunch tomorrow noon."

She blinked rapidly, her toes tingling. She opened her mouth before closing it with a snap.

"Perhaps some other time." She said finally, cringing at his falling face. He recovered nicely though, and smiled. "Of course. Goodnight, my Lady."

"Goodnight." She whispered to his retreating back, feeling more conflicted than she had in days.

Closing her burning eyes tight, she turned and entered her rooms, not aware of the eyes that had seen the whole exchange.

 **AN: Please excuse the double author's note, but I did want to address something. I read through this story and realised that the formatting on the chapters were all terrible, and my linebreaks were gone! So embarrassing! I fixed it, in the only way I could. Still not totally sure how this website works. Plus, I do all my writing on mobile, so I'm sure that complicates things.**

 **Anyway, it should be far easier to read now, and understand. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Stark Raving Panic

**AN: _First of all, let me apologize. This is inexcuseably late. But Monday, as you guys probably know, Stan Lee passed away. It took the wind right out of my sails, and I was struggling with this chapter because of it. Especially because I am playing with some of_ his _characters. So I just want to say,_ thank you _Stan Lee, for the beautiful worlds and characters you, and others with you, helped create. Your works have brought so much joy into this world. You've left behind an immortal legacy._** ** _Also, I am no longer sick! I was on antibiotics for 10 long days. Thank you to those who wished me well. Without further ado- on with the story!_**

Starlord didn't enjoy visiting Tera. Earth - whatever. It just reminded him of his mother. Before he'd met Adrian, he didn't think the planet had much for him. But then he'd learned, from Adrian of course, about the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Has the most informative library across the galaxy. Beating even Asgard's, if the rumor is to be believed." Adrian told him over some drinks one day.

The Guardians had just finished helping the Avengers and Peter had ditched everyone in favor of a dingy bar. There, he'd met Adrian, and they'd gotten to talking and met occasionally ever since.

At the mention of a _library_ of all things, Peter had scoffed and nearly brushed it off. But then his mind, as it so often did, drifted to thoughts of Gamora. And the wishful look she got in her eyes when she spoke of her people and planet. "I wish there was something left. But Thanos destroyed it all. There's no trace of my people anymore… Except me."

"Do you think there are any books about the Zen-Whoberis?" Quill asked his new friend.

Adrian nodded. "Undoubtedly, although I can't say for sure."

Peter groaned and took a big swig of beer. "I'd kill to get my hands on stuff like that."

Adrian gave him a look. "Why?"

He lifted one shoulder in a self-conscious shrug. "Well, I happen to know one. A Zen-Whoberis."

His companion had smiled, then. It wasn't really a nice smile, and Peter mentally recoiled slightly. It reminded him of an old friend of Yandu's. Batu, or something. Batu would smile- just like that- before making a "joke" about eating Peter.

"I know how to get into the Sanctum." Adrian said. "I could see about those books for you, if you'd like."

Peter hesitated.

"I mean, if you're being honest about knowing a Zen-Whoberis, then technically those books- if they exist- belong to your friend." Adrian pressed.

"I'll pay you." Starlord offered, finally. "Seems like breakin' into a place like that could be dangerous."

Adrian agreed. "I don't want money, though. I've got enough of that. How about a favor?"

Peter shook his friend's hand, feeling a curl of doubt - or maybe dread- in the pit of his stomache. He'd promised favors to more questionable characters than he, though, so Peter figured it would be fine.

Adrian had pulled through, gotten the books. Gamora was beyond pleased. And for years it seemed Adrian would never cash in his favor. Until… now.

The crew was off ship, fucking around with some kind of bounty deal on the planet below when Peter had received the call.

Peter opened the line and was shocked to see Adrian.

"Bustemonte! Christ, it's been months."

Adrian looked irritated, though, and didn't even say hello.

"Quill, I'm calling in that favor."

He played dumb. "What favor?"

Adrian rolled his eyes. Okay, at least he wasn't angry with _him_. "You know, the one where I got some books for your girlfriend and nearly got choked by a curtain?"

Peter snickered at the mental picture. It was common knowledge, now, that the Sorcerer Supreme- the man _in charge_ of the Sanctum Sanctorum- had a magic cloak of levitation, but neither Peter nor Adrian had known about it before.

Adrian, through whatever shady insider knowledge he'd had about the Sanctum, made it inside the stronghold safely and with no difficulties. He'd bypassed every trap and alarm. Except for the cloak. And it _had_ almost killed him.

It was still kinda funny, though.

Adrian shot him a dark look. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry. Right. _That_ favor.… what's up?"

"I need your ship."

Now Peter _did_ laugh. Until he saw that Adrian was serious. "Dude. No."

"Quill-"

"What do you even need a ship for? You've never been off Tera- I mean, *Earth, before."

"I have to go to Asgard." Adrian said quickly.

Peter's eyebrows shot up at that. "What the hell _for_? Do you even know how to _fly_?"

"Yes, I know how to fly."

Peter wasn't an idiot. Adrian had avoided the first question. "You can't take my ship."

" _Quill, what the_ hell-"

"I'll take you." Peter interrupted firmly. "To Asgard. No questions asked, as long as we're not trying to, like, rob the royal family or something. That would be stupid, even for me."

Adrian rolled his eyes, but looked relieved. " _We're_ not doing anything. But _I'm_ not looking to rob Thor or whoever."

Adrian sent Quill the coordinates, who then promised to see Adrian within the week. Quill just hoped the feeling that he was in deep shit would disappear by then.

*Vibrations*

Natasha had been expected an angry phone call from Tony, so she answered her phone without hesitating- or looking at the caller ID. Needless to say, she was shocked to hear the voice of Bucky Barnes.

"белый Волк" She greeted.

"Natasha, have you seen the _Milano_ flying around lately?"

She frowned in thought. "Peter Quill's ship? No, not in a few years. Why?"

She could hear the frown in his voice. "Some of T'Challa's people in Queens caught sight of a ship with the _Milano's_ description. But Rocket would definitely stop by if that was the case. It's just suspicious."

"I'll look into it." She promised. "But with Winnie's situation, it's not really going to be a priority, Barnes."

"No, no." He reassured. "I know that. Maybe just when you have time."

"Maybe I can get Stark to ask the Spiderkid. He's into photography lately. He might have seen something."

*Vibrations*

For the first time in the few weeks Winnie had been in Asgard, it rained. The clouds seemed to only be over the royal city, and she wondered if the clouds were spelled into existence to hydrate the many gardens below. Her original plan was to read in one of the aforementioned gardens, but she didn't feel like getting wet. So, she gathered her sketchbook, a spare notebook, and some writing utensils in a knapsack and made her way to the library.

It was the first time she'd left her quarters by herself since arriving. The halls were lit with fire-fuelled sconces, as the sky was dark and heavy with rain. She had a sweater on over a simple sundress, and was surprised that there was no chill in the air.

As she passed a window, she pressed her palm to it, gazing at the nubs of nails that had yet to fully grow back. She thought wistfully of home as she moved her gaze passed the painful memories and onto the Bifrost beyond. The rainbow bridge was untouched by the rainfall, but she imagined how it would light up a thousand times brighter if it was caught beneath the deluge.

It was concerning how long it was taking her family to find and apprehend Adrian.

Finally, she removed her palm from the window and sighed, readjusting the bag over her shoulder. Winnie gave one last look at the foggy handprint she'd left behind before continuing to the library. She didn't want to think about Adrian, or the circumstances of her staying in Asgard. She just wanted to read.

It had been a few days since the party, and Winnie was ashamed to admit she'd been avoiding Njal. Not only had she stayed in her rooms except for dinner, she'd also either ignored his visits or pretended to be sick. It was childish and embarrassing, but Winnie was… scared.

Njal did not know the reason she was truly in Asgard, and even if he did, it was clear he was interested in pursuing her romantically. That was a can of worms Winnie was not at all ready to open.

She perused the expansive shelves for hours before finding a section on the wildlife of Asgard. Winnie was undisturbed for awhile, but she should have known it wouldn't last.

*Vibrations*

So immersed in her book, was Winnie, that when she looked up briefly to turn the page, she jumped upon seeing Njal seated across from her. It looked as though he was either on break from duty, or had just returned, as he was dressed fully in his Royal Guard armor, sword on his hip, sheild on his back.

He smiled apologetically.

He signed, "I should have thought to find you hear earlier."

Winnie looked away, guilty. "I haven't left my rooms until today."

"Are you feeling better?"

"No." Maybe she wasn't "ill", but she was still feeling horrible. Guilty for avoiding him, scared of his intentions, intimidated because… well, everything in Asgard. And homesick. The homesickness was getting worse by the day, but she was also anxious at the prospect of returning to Earth. And to top it all off, she hadn't been sleeping well.

Nightmares.

Njal, bless his heart, actually looked concerned, mouth turned down into a frown. "Have you seen the palace healers?"

She scowled and closed her book. "They just want to 'fix' my hearing. I get enough pitying looks from the royal family, I don't want any more."

His frown depended, but he changed the subject. "I feel like I should apologize. For being too forward last week."

Winnie grimaced and he quickly continued. "Perhaps I misunderstood your attitude towards me. But we can-"

He stopped signing abruptly, looking over Winnie's shoulder. She turned to look as well, and watched Loki approach the table. He looked… Angry.

His lips were moving and she only caught the last half of his statement. "-want to speak to you."

Njal stood, face stormy. "I beg your pardon, Prince, but when did you become the Lady Stark's mouthpiece?"

Winnie scoffed. "Since _never_." She signed, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. But the men ignored her.

Loki was clearly speaking aloud on purpose. He was talking very quickly. Winnie had a hard time reading his lips, and she felt hot with frustration and embarrassment.

"She came to Asgard to get away from unwanted male attention."

Njal looked shocked at that, and glanced her way. She pressed her lips together, closed her eyes and looked away. There was no use denying it.

Moments later, she looked up to see Njal had left, leaving Loki with a sneer on his face.

"You're out of line, Loki." She snapped out loud. Her eyes felt bright and heavy with unshed tears.

He scoffed, arms crossed. "He only wanted you to warm his bed. I was doing you a favor."

She stood, knocking the chair back with her knees. She shoved her things back in her bag and began walking away. Loki reached out and grabbed her arm, face angry and mouth open. Without hesitating, she slapped him.

"I thought you were different than Fandral and the others. Njal is my friend. I thought you were too."

His face was red from her hand, but her words seemed to hurt him more when she met his eyes. Refusing to feel guilty, she turned away, determined to find Njal.

Outside the library, Winnie thought quickly. Her inner map of the palace still wasn't great, but it was good enough for her to navigate semi-confidently. If she had to guess, (which she did- the captain was nowhere in sight), she would say that Njal had headed towards the palace barracks. If not, she was out of luck.

But, her instincts were right. Upon headed towards the barracks, she found Njal walking just a few hallways away from the library.

"Njal!" She called out loud, hoping she was speaking with enough volume. It was hard to tell. It appeared she had spoken _too_ loudly, though, because the man flinched and turned around quickly, hand on the pommel of his sword.

He jogged over, concerned but also wary.

"I'm sorry." She blurted, out loud again. She switched to sign language and repeated herself. "I don't know exactly what Loki said to you, but he wasn't lying. I haven't been totally honest about my presence here in Asgard."

He watched her hands and her face but did not move to reply so she continued. "Come have dinner with me and I'll explain."

He shifted, looking away, face conflicted. "Your servants will be there as well?"

She cocked her head, confused.

"It would be improper for us to spend time together within your rooms without an escort." He explained.

She scowled, cheeks turning pink at the implication. Asgard was so advanced in some ways, and yet so archaic in others. "I'll have Astrid with me." She said, finally, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Although a small part of her was relieved that she wouldn't be alone with Njal, even if she hesitantly trusted him.

 _You used to trust Adrian, too._ She told herself.

He followed her back to her rooms and watched as she rang the servant bell. He stayed standing, a bit awkwardly, until a servant arrived with lunch. Winnie stopped the girl, Brynhild, and asked her to fetch Astrid after she left.

Once Astrid arrived, Winnie set her to work on organizing the vast array of texts she'd brought with her, and she and Njal were finally able to sit and talk.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Winnie." Njal said, picking at his sandwhich. "I am a warrior of Asgard. I think I can gracefully accept your rejection."

He had a smile on his face, and Winnie relaxed slightly at his teasing.

"Well, you're my friend, at the very least. Let me come clean about why I'm here."

He nodded.

"My father is a very important and powerful man on Earth- Midgard. And people covet that. And they try to get to him through me." She sighed, unhappily.

"I'm very grateful for my parents. They have always been wonderful. But with my father being who he is… well, it complicated my childhood. By the time I was ten, there had been over 20 attempts to kidnap me."

Njal blinked in surprise. "My father told me of something similar being attempted when Thor and Loki were children. But after the first time failed, no one ever tried again."

Winnie smiled, ruefully. "Midgardians are tenacious."

"Apparently so." Njal agreed.

"None of the attempts were successful. But as I got older the tactics to get to my father, through me, changed. People would try to befriend me, be nice to me, offer me jobs, in exchange to meet with my father." She looked at the captain. "I was very lonely for a long time. Every man that ever approached me, I assumed was just interested in my last name. But that changed, or I thought it had changed, when I met… Adrian."

"So, you are promised?" Njal asked, confusion evident on his face.

"No!" She snapped out loud, the answer bursting from her mouth before she could stop it, the thought was so absurd. At the expression on Njal's face, she apologized.

"He had shown interest in me before he heard my name. And after learning it, he didn't immediately ask to meet my dad, or anything like that. He seemed very sincere. But after awhile, he became obsessed with knowing my whereabouts at all times, who I was with. And he accused me of cheating." She paused to sigh and rub her forehead. "And then after a few months he asked to meet my dad, which is pretty normal in a relationship at that point, but I freaked out. And things kept getting worse from there."

"Worse how?" Njal asked, suspicion in his eyes.

"He nearly killed me, about a month ago." Winnie said bluntly. "And then disappeared. My dad sent me here to stay with the royal family until they find Adrian and it's safe for me to return home."

"Your father is the Man of Iron Thor speaks often of, yes?"

Winnie nodded.

Njal looked angry, suddenly. "Then is it not his job to protect you? How could he have allowed such a thing to happen in the first place?!"

"It isn't my father's fault." Winnie defended. "He… He didn't even know I was in a relationship."

The Captain stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Did he not teach you to defend yourself?" He asked, finally.

Irritated now, Winnie signed, as angrily as she could convey. "Of course he did! I was caught off guard. And Adrian was… is… much stronger than me."

She sat back in her chair, feeling raw and embarrassed. She _should_ have been able to defend herself. She should have been able to leave Adrian well before it got to where it had.

Njal tapped her knee, getting her attention. He was holding out something for her to take.

"A dagger?" She asked, confused.

He nodded. "Next time you'll be prepared." He said, eyes hard. "That should never have happened.

She shrugged and placed the sheathed dagger onto her lap. "I'm afraid I don't know how to wield a dagger."

"I can teach you the basics." Njal offered. "You don't need to master it, just learn enough to be able to defend yourself."

She raised an eyebrow. "To whom would I go, if I wanted to master it?" Winnie was teasing, and was surprised when he answered.

He hesitated. "Prince Loki is the most proficient at wielding the dagger, across all of Asgard."

Winnie rolled her eyes at the mention of the prince.

Njal took notice. "He is… very protective of you."

"He has a problem of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Winnie dismissed irritably.

Njal smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He changed the subject and showed her various ways to hold the dagger, and even ways to disarm someone _else_. He left after about an hour, with a promise to catch up some other time.

Winnie held the dagger in her hand, eyeing the insignia on the pommel. It was a hammer and shield, perhaps alluding to Njal's family name. Torison meant the son of the shield of Thor, after all.

That night, Winnie tucked the dagger beneath her pillow, and slept the best she had in months.

 **AN: белый Волк _means "white wolf" in Russian._** ** _There's some casual victim blaming going on in this chapter, from Njal (as good as his intentions seem to be) and from Winnie herself. I just want to say that I, in no way, agree with that sentiment. It is never the victims fault. Period._** ** _Winnie is clearly trying to cope with what has happened to her, in this case in an unhealthy way. But remember, she refused to speak to a therapist in chapter one. Again, this is not a decision I agree with or support, but I can empathize._**


	7. Jotun

**AN:** ** _Late again, apologies. Work has been terrible and stressful, and I was busy preparing for Thanksgiving. This one is short, simply because it was getting_ way _too long, so I had to cut it somewhere that made sense. This means that the next chapter will get here sooner though! We're getting closer to climax territory..._**

"You don't need to do any more sleuthing, Nat."

The Black Widow turned away from the laptop before her and watched Tony Stark walk into the kitchen. She saw his slight stumble and the coffee cup in his hand. He was wearing sunglasses, _indoors_ , and on any other day she'd give him shit for it. But while his tone was defeated, his shoulders were tight and stiff, knuckles white around the handle of the mug.

"Giving up?" She asked, incredulous.

"No." He pulled a piece of paper from his jean pocket and straightened it on the counter with one hand. It was the sketch of Bustemonte that Clint had gotten. "I know who it is."

Natasha closed the laptop. This was huge. "Who is it?"

Tony set his coffee down and slumped heavily into a stool next to her. "I don't have a name or anything, but yeah. I recognize him. He looks a lot like Aldrich Killian."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Did Killian have children?"

Tony shrugged. "It's pretty uncanny. And, uh- well, Pepper and I killed Killian, like, 18 years ago or something."

"Revenge?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, we know who this bastard is, now."

Natasha felt her mouth curl into a smile. Yes, she was done sleuthing. Now, it was time to hunt.

Vibrations*

The day had dawned sunny and bright, refreshing after three full days of rain. Winnie woke early and dressed in pants and a tunic before heading outside, dagger sheathed upon her hip.

Her plan was to head to the training fields and work on her form. She'd stayed up late watching videos on YouTube, (she had _no_ idea how her father had made the internet, intergalactic) and Astrid had already scolded her about gouges in the furniture. Weapon work was meant for the outdoors. So, she needed to go to a place with targets and other training equipment.

It was a Friday morning, and there were members of the royal guard at work, training with each other and running drills. Winnie avoided them, and instead grabbed a straw target and went around behind one of the buildings, away from prying eyes and judgemental glances.

The first few throws, she missed the target entirely. Winnie had never had very good hand-eye coordination, more comfortable looking through a microscope than throwing a softball. Soon enough, though, she was hitting the target, but with the wrong end of the dagger. It bounced off uselessly.

She growled in frustration. She was holding the dagger just like the instructional video, or so she thought. Why couldn't she get it to stick into the target? Winnie wasn't even worried about hitting a bullseye anymore. She just wanted the damn thing to stick.

And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loki approaching. She scowled at the ground, walking over to where her dagger was once more in the dirt in front of the straw bale. When she returned to her throwing spot, Loki was standing with his arms crossed, expression unreadable.

"What do you want, Loki?" Winnie snapped out loud, unable to find it within herself to be polite. Maybe it was a silly thing, but she still felt betrayed by his admission to Njal. Even if she had come clean with the truth.

"Torison approached me." Loki said, lip curled back into a sneer. "Said he gave you a knife to defend yourself with."

"And?" She knew where he was going with the conversation, and her irritation was growing. She'd be having a talk with Njal about minding _his_ own business, next.

Loki rolled his eyes and held out his hands. They glowed green, and in his palms appeared beautiful black daggers, so dark they seemed to absorb light. Winnie knew immediately that they were not made from any metal found on Earth. "Your form is all wrong. And your wrist and elbow are not aligned. Your throw may be true, but you'll never peirce the target."

"No apology." Winnie scoffed in disbelief. "Figures. Go away, Loki. I don't need your help. I think you've done enough."

She turned away from him, but he stepped in front of her gaze. With a raised eyebrow, she raised the knife like she was preparing to throw it.

"I… apologize… for hurting you." Loki said, slowly- haltingly- like it physical pained him. "I recognize that it was not my place to tell Torison that."

She squinted at him and drew back her arm to throw. He was in her way.

Faster than her eyes could track, he stepped forward and knocked the side of his hand against her elbow.

She dropped the dagger.

Winnie stepped away, trying to calm her racing heart. _-Rough hands seizing her waist,_ _she turns to run and is knocked down_ , _Adrian's weight settling on her back_. _She tries to knock him off_ -

"See?" Loki said shrewdly. "Your grip was wrong."

"Don't touch me!" Winnie snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you would allow me to show you-" The air around him shimmered green, and a perfect clone appeared beside him. The clone stepped forward and circled Winnie before coming closer and handing her the dropped knife.

She could feel its breath on her ear as it corrected her grasp on the dagger.

- _he is dislodged by her jostling, her ribs ache from the fall and she tries to knock him off_. _Adrian stands and grabs her feet_. _He drags her across the floor towards the living room_. _Winnie's throat is so tight she can't scream_ -

Loki was still talking, evidently missing her panicked eyes. Winnie felt like a cornered animal.

The clone stepped closer, and in front of her, Loki threw his dagger with exaggerated slowness so she could watch the follow through. But Winnie is barely processing the information. She is somewhere else entirely.

 _-Her nails catch in between the wooden floor boards as she tries to scramble out of Adrian's grasp. He is too strong and yanks her back_ , _her nails tear off and are left behind and this time, she screams_ \- _it's short and it must be loud because he kicks out violently_ , _sending fresh waves of agony into her ribs_ -

Winnie couldn't take it anymore. She took the dagger tightly and stabbed it backwards, right into the clone's stomach. It disappeared instantly.

Vibrations*

Loki felt the phantom pain microseconds before Winnie collapsed.

 _She'd stabbed his clone._

She was in the mud, shaking and crying, the dagger on the ground next to her, evidently forgotten. Loki noticed, with some alarm, her ragged breathing and glassy eyes. And, his gut sinking below his crouched knee, he realised that Winnie was having a panic attack.

But what had triggered it? Just his mere presence? It couldn't be. They had been in each other's company many times before, with no episodes like this.

Hesitantly, he reached out and put a hand on her trembling shoulder. She stiffened and flinched away muttering something quietly, almost silently. Loki retracted his hand and listened closely.

"Please stop please leave me alone _please_ let me go oh _god_ it hurts Adrian _please_."

Loki reeled back, horrified beyond words. She was having a flashback.

What the hell was he supposed to _do_?

He thought about slapping her, but immediately dismissed the idea. Loki had already struck her- and that, he realised with stark clarity, was what caused this situation to spiral out of control initially.

"Winona." He tried. No response. She continued to rock, muttering and flinching.

"Winnie. You're safe. You're on Asgard."

Not even a flicker of recognition. And what was worse, Winnie was turning red, her face sweating so heavily that her auburn locks were damp around her forehead.

Well, he could at least try to cool her down. After only a moment's hesitation, he placed his palm gently onto the side of her face and let his Aesir form fade away- not enough to completely revert to his Jotun form, hopefully, just enough to begin emitting his natural cool.

Her breath hitched briefly, and he pulled away to make certain he wasn't causing her to get frostbitten. Her face was fine, though, so he put it back and was pleased to notice her breathing even out.

He kept repeating the phrases "Everything is fine" and "you are safe" for minutes more before Winnie blinked rapidly back to herself. He was half-holding her at that point, trying to keep the woman from getting more muddy than she already was.

Her eyes focused on her own and she frowned in confusion. "Loki? Why are you blue?"

He slammed his Aesir form back into place with a grimace. He hadn't even realised that his _entire_ Jotun form had become visible and had to resist the urge to look around. They were alone.

He ignored her question. "Are you alright?"

She looked around, almost groggily, before nodding, her face paler than normal. _At least_ , Loki thought, _It isn't red from lack of air, any longer._

Winnie avoided his eyes as she stood, holding out her hand to help him stand, which he accepted although it wasn't necessary.

"Perhaps we can pick up this lesson some other time." He offered once she was looking at him again.

Again, she nodded, before picking up the dagger and wiping it onto her slacks. Winnie sheathed it and turned away. She leaned on the corner of the building and seemed to take a deep breath before facing him again.

"Thank you."

She signed this, a flat hand touching her chin and away again, and Loki felt the gesture resonate hard.

And then, she fled.

Vibrations*

Eira found her in the bath.

" _I sensed your distress. Were you attacked?_ " The snake asked as it curled around Winnie's hand.

Winnie brought the snake closer to her face. "No, not really. I just kind of- _re-lived_?- something."

The snake stayed quiet, allowing Winnie to stroke the rainbow scales on Eira's head.

"Actually, I saw something odd that distracted me." Winnie said after a moment. "Do Asgardians usually turn blue?" She pictured Loki clearly in her head, hoping Eira could see it.

" _If he wasn't so small_ ", the snake mused, " _I would say he is a_ Jotun."

Winnie frowned. "A Jotun?"

"Frost giant. From Jotunheim. Jotunheim and Asgard are bitter enemies. But I know no more than that. I have only seen a frost giant once in my life, and she was much larger than the prince is.*"

Winnie hummed thoughtfully, vowing to visit the library and research the subject some other time.

" _Or you could simply ask Prince Loki._ " Eira said, sounding amused.

Winnie shook her head. "He seemed ashamed. And scared."

" _Just like you._ "

Winnie sighed, exiting the tub and heading to the living room. She wanted to talk to Bruce.

Vibrations*

Adrian brooded. Quill left him largely alone, since his responses stayed short and borderline curt. But Adrian was okay with that. Mentally, he flogged himself for his stupidity. He had planned to be done with Stark- and he _was_ , technically, but Winona had something of his.

The data stick, which held many of AIM's darkest and most interesting secrets, was taped within the wall of her tiny harp. It was foolish of him to begin with, to ever part with it. But it had become clear that no matter how hard he worked, Winnie would never take him near her father.

The woman clearly had issues.

The time with her was not without its fun. Her company wasn't _awful_ , but she was a means to an end, and playing the long game hadn't helped him at all. If things hadn't gone to shit, if she hadn't blatantly _cheated_ like she did, he wouldn't have lost his temper, and she, her father, and Stark Industries as a whole would be a smouldering ash heap by now.

Adrian had simply needed the Stark AI to trust him enough to decrypt the data stick. And instead, he'd had to _sell_ half of whatever was on the stick and get help from more unsavory characters. He just had to deliver the stick.

But, like an idiot, he'd forgotten it where it was ironically the most safe.

He'd go to Asgard, retrieve his property, maybe give Winona another well-deserved slap and then get the hell out of dodge.

Easy.

Because he had sold those plans to Hydra, and if he didn't deliver- well, the list of people who wanted to kill him was just getting longer.

Vibrations*

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, Win." Bruce said, adjusting his glasses through the screen. "But it makes sense that it happened when it did. You had to essentially break open a mental scab to tell your new friend what happened. And then things got physical for you during training and the touch triggered you."

Winnie nodded along, deep in thought. Bruce was somewhat refreshing in his up-front "bedside" manner. Very calm, factual, so very _Bruce_ that Winnie was feeling better already.

"That said," Bruce continued, "Expect to get some nightmares tonight."

She grimaced and he chuckled, somewhat sadly.

"You're such a strong woman. Pepper would be so proud. And you know Tony never shuts up about you, even if he never will forgive you for not going to MIT."

She shrugged, a wicked grin on her face. "I liked Harvey Mudd better."

Bruce looked to the side and yelled something before addressing Winnie again. "Sorry, Fury needs me for something. I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

After he signed off, Winnie noticed it was dinner time. When Astrid came around with food, Winnie asked her for a favor. She needed some books at the library about Jotuns.

She'd read that night. After all, you can only get nightmares if you fall asleep.


End file.
